


Work of Poetry

by catladylexi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford gets flustered when he gets compliments, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Pre-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill possesses Ford’s body for the first time and gives Ford lots of compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work of Poetry

Ford looked at his body from across the room. He sat on the floor in the lotus position, eyes closed, surrounded by candles, books, and papers. He watched his chest slowly rise and fall, and felt the steady beat of his heart. His body looked like the definition of calm. However, this was not the case. His heart was racing and his breathing was shallow. This felt wrong.

_This is taking too long. What if I didn’t follow the ritual correctly? What if I stay in this state for all eternity?_

As the thoughts flooded his mind, he felt himself react to the anxiety pumping through his veins. All the while his body remained in a completely stable state.

_What if_

Slowly his eyes began to open. Ford let out a sign of relief, and continued to watch his eyes open and adjust to the world around him. A pair of yellow eyes began to look around the room.

“Relax IQ, everything is fine” he watched himself say, but the voice was not his. “You did everything perfectly. I’m the reason for the delay.”

Ford blushed slightly at the given praise.

“It’s been centuries since I’ve possessed a body. I have to get back into the swing of things.”

“Take as long as you need Bill” Ford stated, not sure if Bill could even hear him.

“Don’t say that or you may never get your body back” Bill playfully replied as sly smile crept across his face.

“Wait you can hear me?” A wave of realization hit Ford. “You can see me?”

Bill chuckled, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

Ford opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“Think of this as us switching places.”

Bill adjusted himself into a more comfortable position with his legs screeched out in front of him while supporting his upper body with his arms placed behind him. 

“If we do this enough,” Bill continued, “we’ll both be able to occupy your mind at the same time. That way you won’t be an outside spectator. This will be much more efficient that me having to wait for you in the mindscape. We’ll get so much work done. Plus, it’ll be loads of fun.” He flashed a smile at Ford.

“Now if you excuse me I’m going to take this sack of flesh for a test run.”

Bill slowly got up from the floor and began to walk across the room. He would sometimes lose his balance, but recovered it quickly. After slowly stumbling around for a few minutes he began to pick up the pace and occasionally skip around the room. Ford wasn’t sure what the point of this was, but he let Bill do what he needed in order to feel comfortable in his body.

I didn’t take long before Bill became a human tornado. He started throwing and knocking things around the room. Books, papers, pens, and work supplies littered the floor. The debris he created got the best of him, and Bill fell onto the floor face first. Ford winched, although he felt no pain. Bill rolled over onto his back and began laughing. His laughter filled the room, making Ford smile. It felt good to know he had made his muse happy. He watched as Bill would take off his glasses and put them on again. He felt a light sensation on his scalp when he watched Bill run his fingers through his hair.

Bill began to run his hands over Ford’s body. His laughter slowly faded as his smile was replaced by a look of concentration. Bill rolled up his sleeves and studied his arms. He surveyed every scar and blemish on Fords skin. He then raised his arms above his head, and began examining his hands.

“It may have been centuries since I’ve possessed a body,” Bill said tilting his head back to look at Ford, “but it’s been a millennium since I’ve possessed a body this exquisite.”

Ford felt his cheeks flush, and saw his face turn a shade of pink. He thought Bill was in control.

“Really Stanford your body is a work of poetry.”

Bill ran his hands down his chest, resting them at the button of his pants. Ford’s face felt red hot. He didn’t know what to say. A silence fell between them, but Bill finally broke it.

“Let’s get you back into your body. I underestimated how much energy it takes to run on of these things, and I’m running out of steam.”

Bill let out a grunt as he raised himself up and situated himself back into the lotus position. It wasn’t long before Ford opened his eyes and felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He was definitely going to feel sore tomorrow.

 _I’ll see you in the mindscape tonight Sixer_. He heard Bill say from the back of his mind. _We need to set up a schedule to practice the possession._

It wasn’t an unreasonable request, Ford thought. If this process were to become efficient practice would be needed.

_I’d also like to talk about what I’d like to do with your body._

Ford’s body shivered. He was probably taking the things he saw out of proportion. Nonetheless he couldn’t get the feeling of Bill running his hands down his chest or the words he said out of his head. Ford shook his head trying to concentrate. He was so exhausted he could probably go to bed right now, but part of him knew he only wanted to go to sleep so he could find out what Bill truly meant. However, he had to clean up the disaster Bill caused before Fiddleford came across it. For now, Bill would just have to wait.


	2. My Body is Your Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finally finds out what Bill’s message meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by semi popular demand: Me. I got some nice comments that said they would like me to turn up the heat, so I did. Literally my first time writing smut. I apologize in advance.

_I’d also like to talk about what I’d like to do with your body._

Ford looked forward to that conversation, but it never happened. As much as Ford thought about that fleeting statement Bill made, he never asked him about it. Ford just chalked it up to his own hopeful thinking. Although he hated to admit it, he had developed a slight crush on Bill. The crush itself was preposterous. Bill was a creature that has been around millions of years and had infinite knowledge. Ford knew Bill would never be interested in him. However, he couldn’t stop the butterflies from dancing around in his stomach or rush he felt when Bill complimented him.

Anyone that could hold their own against Ford’s intelligence eventually ended up getting attention from his heart. It seemed to be a reoccurring pattern throughout his life. Professors and research partners were some of the few people Ford has crushed on. What he had with Bill was on an internally different level. Ford had never meet someone that had stimulated his mind in such a way. Bill kept Ford on his toes, kept challenging him, and taught him things we would have never dreamed to be true. In all honestly he should have seen that this infatuation was coming.

He needed to stop thinking about this. He needed to focus on his work and, more importantly, make sure Bill heard none of this. He didn’t need to embarrass himself, and this was something Bill would never let him live down. It was becoming easier for Bill to possess his body at any time, so none of his thoughts were truly private. It was a small sacrifice he had come to accept when it came to working with Bill. It made it easier to get work done because Bill had impeccable timing and always knew when Ford was struggling. Bill had also gotten good a partially controlling Ford’s body. Ford leaned back in his chair trying to clear his mind and focus. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then watched as his eyes opened and were now a bright yellow.

“Hey Sixer. Thought I’d drop in and give you a break.” Bill spoke not trying to use Ford’s voice to mask his own.

“That would actually be really nice. I’ve been having a hard time concentrating. Do you want full control of the body so I can try and research something else?”

Bill sighed, “What part of ‘give you a break’ did you not understand, IQ?”

Ford didn’t answer.

“I thought we’d do a little activity together to help you relax. It’s my treat to you for working so hard.”

“Wow Bill you don’t have to do that.”

“Don’t think you’re the only one getting something out of this. Now be quite.”

Bill closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh and sunk further into the chair. Ford floated next to his desk wondering what Bill was going to do. He hoped it didn’t involve sharp objects this time…

Instead of feeling full of anxiety, Ford felt calm. His body continued to relax as Bill maintained a rhythmic breathing pattern. He didn’t realize how tense his muscles were. He was so thankful to have Bill here, giving his mind and body a break.

 _This feels nice_ , Ford thought.

“It’s gonna feel a lot better than nice here in a minute Fordsy”, Bill said with half opened eyes and a smirk on his face, “euphoric one could say.”

Ford wasn’t really sure how relaxing breathing techniques could be euphoric until he noticed what Bill was doing with his hand. Bill had started rubbing his crotch. Ford felt the pressure and his dick twitch in response. Was this really happening? He turned his attention back to Bill searching for answers, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, only to find that Bill had closed his eyes again, and had started to add more pressure. Ford couldn’t think straight. All he could do was stare and partake in the sensations.

“I’ve been thinking about his ever since I first possessed you. I’ve wanted to have my way with you ever since.” Bill said, voice thick with lust. Bill stuck his hand into his pants and started feeling himself through his underwear, his penis growing harder.

“I know you want this too. You’ve wanted this. Wanted me.” Bill moaned has he freed his erection from the confines of his clothing.

“Damn, your body is perfect”, Bill breathed taking in Ford’s manhood in all its glory.

Bill turned his attention back to Ford, locking eyes with him as he lifted his hand to his mouth and began to lick his palm and cover it with saliva. He took his penis in his hand, coating it with the substance. Ford watched as his body shivered at the sensation and felt reverberations throughout his body. The action would have normally disgusted Ford, but with Bill doing it he didn’t mind. It was dirty, but he liked it.

Bill began to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft creating a buildup of unbearable pleasure. He’d periodically stop to play with the tip, moving his fingers in circles and mixing the precum with the existing lubricant. Ford wanted Bill to go faster. He needed him to go faster, but before Ford could beg for more Bill began pumping faster. Moans and words began to rapidly spill out of Bill’s mouth. Ford couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, but he didn’t care. It was intoxicating. Ford could feel the heat rising in the bottom of his stomach. It wouldn’t be long before this would be over. He didn’t want it to end, but dear God he wanted the sweet feeling of release.

“Ford fuck,” Bill moaned “I’m so close.”

If Ford had been in control in that moment, he would have surely lost it. Bill using profanity was the most titillating thing he had ever heard. Before he could linger on the thought another second a blinding wave of pleasure crashed over him. It was a good thing he couldn’t fall down, because he would have been on his knees.

When he finally came to he saw Bill lounging in the chair, head titled back and a smile on his face. He took a finger and ran it through the mess that had settled on his stomach. He lifted that finger to his lips taking it into his mouth, cleaning it with his tongue. Never in a million years would Ford had tasted himself, but Bill was, once again, opening his mind to new experiences. Ford savored the lingering taste of salt on his tongue.

Bill lifted his head and looked at Ford, “Well Fordsy it’s been fun. I’m not a huge fan of cleaning this stuff up, so I’ll let you take care of it. Let’s do this again soon.”

Before Ford could reply he was once again in full control of his body. He went to clean himself up, with a million questions running through his mind. He wasn’t sure what their relationship was now. Did Bill know how Ford felt about him? Did Bill only do this because he admired his body that much? Ford felt more confused and unfocused than he did a while ago. He knew one thing for sure. He enjoyed every minute of what had just taken place, and he wanted it to keep happening. He’d figure out the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this whole thing than THANK YOU. I hope it wasn't terrible. I'm pretty sure I'm done with story, but I have some other ideas in mind so I'll be around.

**Author's Note:**

> My take of Bill possessing Ford for the first time. I needed more Ford getting flustered at Bill's compliments. This could have a second part where I turn up the heat, but turning up the heat isn't my specialty so we'll see.  
> Edit: I turned up the heat. Keep reading ;)


End file.
